Betrayal
by Minako Setsuki
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou making out and removes her court mark. Can a simple song bring Inuyasha and Kagome back together? Oneshot InuKag


1Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Betrayal **

Kagome walked around in the forest towards thee sacred tree. She placed her hand on the place where she had first met Inuyasha.

"This is where we first met. This is where our relationship began." she said.

Kagome smiled and put her hand on the mark on her neck where Inuyasha had courted her as his own. She remembered the day where he had finally confessed his love to her and asked her to be his and that she accepted. He bit down on her neck softly digging his fangs into her flesh.

Kagome started hearing noises behind some bushes and she went to investigate. There she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou making out. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. Kikyou also looked up and saw Kagome. Kikyou smirked and pulled Inuyasha back down on top of her and began to make out with him again.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha slammed face first into the dirt squishing Kikyou in the process. Kikyou pushed him off of her and looked at Kagome.

"Go back to your own time. You don't belong here. You never did. You never were meant to be with Inuyasha and you should have never been intrusted with the jewel. Now leave!" Kikyou said.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and then back at Kikyou. Kagome conjured up all of her miko powers up and the court mark on her neck disappeared. She saw that Inuyasha had already given Kikyou one on her neck.

"Inuyasha, how could you betray me like this, Kikyou wants you to go to hell with her. She wanted you as a human instead of a hanyou. I accepted you as a hanyou and she didn't. So maybe I should just return to my era and never come back. And I am bringing my jewel shards with me. What are you going to do with out your shard detector? Who knows? But I do know that you have Kikyou now and she also can see the shards. So I guess you don't need me anymore. Thanks for nothing Inuyasha. I'm going to go get the others. Good bye Inuyasha." Kagome said as she ran off to where Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kiara were.

They all hopped onto Kiara and flew off to the well. They all jumped in and ended up in Kagome's era. Kagome prepared rooms for them all and went downstairs to make some ramen. But what they didn't know was that Inuyasha was jumping threw the well as she was cooking after having a serious talk with Kikyou.

Kagome turned on her radio and listened to one of her favorite songs.

_**If there were many tears falling down**_

_**Every heart would become gentle**_

_**If everybody expresses what they think**_

_**Every heart can be satisfied**_

_**I was frightened by the neverending night**_

_**So I prayed to the distant stars**_

_**In endlessly repeating time**_

_**We were searching for love**_

_**Because we wanted to become stronger**_

"I wish Inuyasha would be honest with me for once. So what if we were from different eras. We loved each other. Isn't that whats important? Or am I just his shard detector? Does he just want me to gather up the shards so he can become a full demon? I know he loves Kikyou more."

'Damn I really screwed up this time.' Inuyasha thought as he sat out in a tree outside Kagome's kitchen window.

_**The two of us smiling meet here**_

_**Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams**_

_**Sadness has no effect on us**_

_**Every heart gains happiness when it flies**_

_**Someday our souls will unite **_

_**We will give peaceful approval**_

_**In endlessly repeating time**_

_**We know why we are living**_

_**We go through the nighttime laughing**_

_**Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on**_

"I already miss him. But I need to get on with my life. He has Kikyou now. And now I am not courted to him anymore. I guess I should be happy. But I'm not. I feel that a piece of my life is missing."

_**Memories of everything has settled**_

_**This is a warm place to be**_

_**The stars separate us from the future**_

_**We are always so brilliant**_

_**So shine**_

_**In endlessly repeating time**_

_**We were searching for love**_

_**Because we wanted to become stronger**_

_**We look up to the faraway sky**_

_**In endlessly repeating time**_

_**We know why we are living**_

_**We go through the nighttime laughing**_

_**Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on**_

After the song finished, Kagome turned off the radio and sighed.

"Why does he have to treat me like that? I hate it. And I know that he knows it. It just really upsets me that he treats me like dirt and then expects me not to have feelings about it and get upset... He doesn't get it."

Inuyasha jumped into the kitchen and Kagome screamed.

"What's all this shit that I'm hearing? Shard detector? No feelings? I belong with Kikyou? Damn Kagome, don't you see? I love you dammit! Can't you realize that? We belong together! And I wasn't the one who courted Kikyou! My brother did! She had called me over to tell me that she was finally going to go to rest.. But then she started making out with me! And you showed up. She made you believe something that didn't happen! Can't you believe me Kagome?"

"I really don't know Inuyasha. You have lied a lot in the past. I don't know what to believe anymore. You go off with Kikyou a lot anyway so how am I supposed to feel? Inuyasha, I don't know anymore. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Now do you believe me Kagome?"

"Yes I do. Just promise me one thing, never go off to Kikyou again. Ok?"

"I promise Kagome. Now... Will you be a mate forever?"

"I do."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hair back and softly put his fangs into her skin.

"I love you Kagome and I always will."

"I love you too my hanyou."

(A/n Fluff! It is sad isn't it? I think this is one of my best fics yet!)


End file.
